


MASK

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La storia di Donar [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una discussione molto pesante tra Steven Rogers e Mask.Spin-off de 'Il genio e il burattino'. Si consiglia di aver letto quella per leggere questa.Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVoZhTP-GOQ.Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 6: Pure una per Love Will Tear Us Apart, già che ci siamo.Ambientata nel periodo di Capitan America, The first Avengers.Howard/Steve, tendente al non-con.





	1. Chapter 1

MASK  
  


Steve rabbrividì e tirò il lenzuolo, coprendosi il corpo ignudo, abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Sai, dovresti smettere di essere così innamorato di lui. Me o te, per lui non fa differenza, gli interessa solo fotterc*” disse il giovane davanti a lui. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e fissò Rogers, rimanendo steso.

Steve si voltò e guardò Howard nell’altra stanza, allungò la mano e sfiorò il kimono di seta.

“Lui ti venera come un dio, non dovresti lamentarti” sussurrò roco.

L’altro gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

“Io sono un dio, il figlio di Loki, ma di Howard non m’interessa niente. Vuole solo usarci, trattare te come schiavo e come suo signore. Io, al contrario di te, so che l’amore verso uno così può solo distruggerti e non ci tengo ad andare a pezzi.

Lo sto utilizzando come lui utilizza noi. Sarà il padre del ‘master’, lo sento, lo so” mormorò roco.

Steve rabbrividì nuovamente, del vento gelido filtrava nel bunker metallico e la porta emanava delle luci fioche.

“Possibile che tu debba essere sempre così diffidente e rancoroso? Sono io quello che riceve le frustate, tu le carezze. A me i pugni e a te i delicati baci sui piedi con le reverenze. Smettila di lamentarti, Mask” sibilò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Le iridi dell’altro brillarono di verde smeraldo.

“Questa è colpa tua, perché ti fai schiacciare dagli obblighi e dalle emozioni. Smettila di essere un bravo soldatino, punta più in alto e soprattutto divertiti.

Sei così nauseante con la tua timidezza, come se non ti piacesse farti mettere a novanta” ringhiò Mask.

Steve sentì gli occhi arrossarsi.

“S-Stark mi ama. Vuole aiutarmi a vincere questa guerra e aiuteremo tante persone. Lui è in grado di tenere a bada te e di fare in modo che la tua presenza faccia funzionare il siero correttamente, senza effetti collaterali” disse con voce rauca.

“Guardati, sciocco, ti stai consumando come la fiamma di una candela. Sei lì che tremi e piagnucoli.

Tu sei il bravo ragazzo ed io il cattivo. Tu hai paura di quel corpo solo perché è un po’ pompato ed io non trovo abbastanza il mio da dio. Questa pelle bianca, questi capezzoli rosa, non sono ancora sufficienti per l’arrivo del master. Quando lui sarà qui dovrà avere il meglio” soffiò Mask.

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Tu sei solo malvagio e pericoloso, un folle. E non capisci l’amore” ringhiò. Afferrò il cuscino e lo mise tra sé e l’altro.

“Sono affamato di sesso” rispose l’altro. Mosse il braccio e il cuscino cadde pesantemente a terra.

“Ti piace stare con il culetto a ponte, essere legato, umiliato. Con i poteri che ti ritrovi adesso, ti basterebbe una leggera pressione per distruggere anche le catene, mio caro supersoldato.

Perché non inizi a farti valere? Tu lo hai sedotto, comportati in modo provocante e ti darà libero accesso alla carta di credito” mormorò roco l’altro. Socchiuse le labbra sottili in un sorriso e, tra i capelli biondi che emanavano un bagliore argenteo, gli comparve un fiore candido luminescente.

“Tu sei malato! Sei solo un alieno che farnetica di superdivinità originarie che non esistono!” sibilò Steve, le sue gote divennero vermiglie.

“Sputa su di me e sulla mia perversione, ma non osare proferire parola sul master” ringhiò l’altro.

Steve sentì la mano stringergli intorno alla gola, ansimò e boccheggiò, tossendo. Utilizzò la mano sinistra per liberarsi, si piegò in avanti e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Steve, sto tornando, stai attento. Non farti del male… non senza di me, almeno” disse Howard dall’altra stanza. Con un tono inizialmente preoccupato e man mano sempre più lascivo.

“Tranquillo, sta già tornando. Vuole darti da mangiare solo per creare qualche altro giochetto da farti fare. Non sei felice di essere desiderato? Gli uomini sognano di toccarti, nella più totale lussuria e concupiscenza.

Niente male per un ragazzino asmatico il cui corpo era ridicolo fino al mese scorso” lo derise Mask.

Steve mise i piedi sul pavimento gelido e strinse le gambe, si guardò i segni candidi sui polsi.

“Presto tornerò sul campo di battaglia e lì non ti vedrò per un po’” sussurrò.

“Non dirmi che hai di nuovo cercato di ucciderti. Cosa ne penserebbe il tuo amichetto Bucky? A giusto, a lui non importa niente di te. Non hai genitori, non hai veri amici. Sai, se non volessi farti conoscere il master, ti lascerei anche morire, nessuno se ne accorgerebbe” ringhiò Mask.

Steve piegò in avanti le spalle muscolose. Avvertiva un sapore amaro in bocca.

“Moriresti anche tu!” gridò. Si voltò e tirò un pugno allo specchio, mandandolo in frantumi. Le dita gli si ferirono e il sangue gli colò sulla mano.

Howard accorse e gli afferrò il polso, lo strattonò allontanandolo dallo specchio e lo fece stendere completamente sul letto.

“Se continui a fare così diventerai schizofrenico, invece che bipolare” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti e baciò Steve, quest’ultimo gorgogliò e ricambiò al bacio. Il fiore tra i suoi capelli cadde sul pavimento, sopra le gocce di sangue, macchiandosi di vermiglio.

 


	2. Distanze incolmabili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le riflessioni di Mask.  
> First person POV.

Per il Master dell’universo venne creata un’armatura d’oro. Ogni pezzo dell’armatura aveva da una a sei gemme. Esse sono senzienti, servant o slave a seconda del loro ruolo, nascono solo per servire il loro padrone grazie a poteri immensi.

A controllarle tutte e ad avere poteri quasi infiniti c’è la gemma della testa dell’armatura. Controllata solo dalla gemma del cuore dell’armatura. Ci sono state molte gemme a coronare l’elmo dell’armatura, ma una sola del cuore, che non si era mai piegata alle altre e decise di obbedire all’ultima solo per amore.

Le gemme non possono provare sentimenti per gli umani, men che meno amore, ecco perché di solito si innamorano di altre gemme. Sono sentimenti come questi che le portano a corrompersi, come è successo a Ego… il mio mentore, colui che mi ha creato, colui che può distruggermi. Il cuore si è corrotto per una gemma che non può corrompersi.

Io sono la gemma che sta sull’elmo dell’armatura. Come le altre gemme sono stata nascosta in un oggetto, per nascondere in pezzi l’armatura, ed ero in una maschera di legno.

Non confondetemi con la gemma della mente, lei è solo una delle sei di uno dei due guanti. Si chiama Mind, ma controlla le menti degli altri esseri, non è il cervello dell’armatura

Io non ho mai avuto paura di provare sentimenti così fuggevoli. Per il Master io non provo sentimenti, affetto, non provo amore. Io provo ossessione.

Gli umani la considerano sbagliata. Ed io stesso mi sono reso conto che apparentemente può sembrare eccessivo. Quindi lo tengo per me, ho imparato a simulare di non provare niente, o una cotta, al massimo amore.

Io, pronto a distruggere tutto, ho imparato a combattere per gli ideali per cui si aspetta che io combatta. E ci credono tutti… alle volte mi sono chiesto se ci sono cascato persino io. La finta personalità che ho creato si è addirittura convinta di esistere davvero.

Però io non sarò mai un essere umano, né voglio.

Questo corpo… questa voce… questo amore, sono tutte cose che mi ha donato il Master; solo sognandole, solo esistendo, solo permettendomi di lottare per secoli contro ogni cosa nel tentativo di farlo nascere.

Non voglio che lui sappia cosa ho fatto per lui, si sentirebbe in colpa. Io voglio solo che mi permetta di farlo.

Distruggere l’universo per un suo sorriso, chiunque tra le gemme lo farebbe. Ed ucciderlo, anche sotto ordine, penso nessuna. Però solo io so ferirlo, solo per il suo bene e, allo stesso tempo, non farlo dubitare di me. E questo perché è lui a darmi la forza di farlo, anche solo respirando.

Sono cose che non ho mai nascosto a nessuno, tranne che a lui. Non gliel’ho mai detto. Sono parole celate tra le urla, perché dalla mia sofferenza possa venire fuori il suo bene.

Sono pieno di me? Non considero che i miei gesti sembrano tradirmi?

Io, al contrario di voi, non lo crederò mai perché

Il mio intero essere gli appartiene.

E ciò che è del Master deve diventare ‘perfetto’ nelle imperfezioni, ed essere suo totalmente.

E’ stato gentile e si è preoccupato di me più di chiunque altro nell’universo. Posso assicurarvelo, proprio nell’intero universo.

Di solito, le altre gemme, litigano tra loro a chi deve servire il Master. Io sono lì per dargli ordine. Conosco tutte le emozioni e posso capire il Master cosa realmente vuole, allo stesso tempo non capisco confusione e disordine.

Non voglio primeggiare.

Di solito si dice al Master che si vuole esaudire i suoi desideri per altro. Pensavo non valesse per me. Non nascondevo amore o felicità nel servire. Desideravo solo avesse ciò che voleva.

Poi ho capito che non era così. Io volevo anche essere un sostegno per il Master. Non volevo semplicemente dargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Quando dico ‘cosa desideri da me?’, significa ‘come posso esserti sostegno e farti veramente felice?’. Non posso giudicare il suo bene, è il Master, lo saprà. Però non faccio bene il mio lavoro, perché raramente è felice.

Una volta ha persino avuto paura di me.

Ed ora è lì, che osserva la luna, qualcosa che non gli posso dare, qualcosa per cui mi odia perché pensa che io l’abbia raggiunta e lui no.

Sono distanze incolmabili quelle tra la luna e gli uomini. Perché la luna, lo dice sempre il mio Master, è in realtà l’oggetto dei desideri. Per alcuni è un figlio, per altri un padre.

E alle volte, le distanze incolmabili, sono quelle tra uno slave nato da un’ossessione e un Master.

 


	3. La maledizione delle streghe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dialogo tra Howard e la madre di Steve.  
> Prequel di 'La storia di Donar'.

La maledizione delle streghe

 

 

“La grande sacerdotessa è sposa del re che non è di questo mondo. Una volta compiuta la profanazione fisica, noi streghe perdiamo il potere, tranne l’immortalità. E questo vale anche per le streghe veggenti” spiegò la rossa.

“E’ per questo che Rogers non ti toccava?” domandò Anthony. Si alzò seduto sul letto. La donna si coprì gli occhi chiuso con la mano.

“Sì” sussurrò roca. Sospirò. “Le streghe hanno sempre almeno una figlia femmina. Le streghe veggenti, invece, hanno una sola figlia ed è femmina. Però, essendo stata profanata da un messaggero del dio, non potrò averla. E la mia stirpe cesserà”. Finì la spiegazione. Anthony strinse un pugno.

“E perché hai ceduto, allora?” domandò. La strega sorrise.

“Perché era predetto andasse così” rispose, con voce flebile.

 


	4. Piccoli ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verità su Bucky.  
> Fa parte di 'La storia di Donare'.

Bucky si era sempre sentito un mostro, si era sempre sentito fuori posto. Da quando T’Challa lo aveva scongelato per aiutarlo a salvare Wakanda, non aveva più trovato il coraggio di tornare sotto ghiaccio.

Perciò vagava a vuoto, senza meta, di città in città, con il viso nascosto dalla visiera di un cappellino troppo stretto.

Viveva il suo braccio di vibranio come un corpo estraneo, accarezzava distrattamente le bretelle del suo zaino tanto per essere sicuro che i suoi ricordi vi fossero ancora contenuti.

Avvertiva un dolore incessante all’altezza del petto. A furia di vagare si ritrovò a finire nella sua vecchia dimora.

Suo padre era stato un capo mafioso del quartiere, ma nessuno lo aveva mai visto. I suoi uomini prendevano ordini dalla madre. E quando il genitore era scomparso nel nulla, James aveva deciso di arruolarsi nell’esercito.

Sì, Bucky ora ricordava di chiamarsi James. Uno dei pochissimi che aveva conosciuto suo padre oltre il luogo in cui si barricava era stato proprio James Logan. Perché il capitano Logan non aveva pregiudizi, perché non temeva i mostri, perché veniva da una famiglia di mostri e forse lui stesso in fondo lo era.

Bucky scavalcò il muro di cinta della propria dimora, massaggiandosi il collo.

Nessuno sapeva perché suo padre era diventato succube di sua madre, nessuno sapeva che la madre prima viveva in una

Nessuno sapeva niente.

Steve era il suo migliore amico ed era l’unico che condivideva metà dei segreti con lui, ma ne aveva degli altri, più oscuri, che ancora Bucky non riusciva a ricordare.

Steve era rimasto orfano di padre, in piccola età. Il generale Rogers era stato ucciso in guerra. Sua madre, una bellissima donna dai vaporosi boccoli rossi era stata trovata morta di una strana malattia fulminante tempo dopo. Era stato adottato da dei genitori adottivi molto silenziosi che vivevano con una figlioletta, bionda e pallida come la madre, dentro un appartamentino fatiscente. Tempo dopo, il padre, un uomo dal sorriso perenne ma distaccato, dai capelli neri e un portamento regale, era scomparso. Si diceva fosse morto e, dopo un anno, la donna si era sposata con il padre di Bucky. James non ricordava sua madre naturale, era morta di parto e forse era per dimostrare di non essere colpevole che cercava sempre di sembrare il migliore.

Ed ora era Winter Soldier, ora era colpevole di tutto.

Dopo la scomparsa del proprio padre, Bucky aveva ereditato tutto. E la pallida donna, con la figlia e Steve, era tornata nel suo vecchio appartamento.

Bucky non sopportava di vedere di nuovo Steve in povertà. Non capiva come una donna tanto bella, che aveva sacrificato la sua vita ad aiutare gli altri come infermiera, potesse consentire al figlio di camminare con i giornali ai piedi al posto delle scarpe.

Quella donna era morta di malattia. La sorella era scappata di casa. Steve si era ritrovato solo, cercando di diventare un soldato.

E Bucky, invece, era riuscito a diventarlo.

James forzò una finestra, risalì le grandi sale e gli androni di quella casa patronale che si ergeva come una fortezza rispetto agli altri palazzi di Brooklyn. Entrò in un vecchio studio abbandonato, alle pareti era pieno di armi di vario tipo. Mosse un ninnolo a forma di procione nella libreria aprendo un passaggio segreto e vi entrò.

Le pareti, lì, erano ricoperte di armi aliene. Una foto era appoggiata su un tavolo di metallo, ritraeva un giovane Rocket sorridente, abbracciato a una giovane donna dai corti capelli castani che si accarezzava un pancione rigonfio.

Bucky singhiozzò, prendendo la foto dei suoi genitori in mano.

Di suo padre e sua madre gli rimanevano solo quelli: dei piccoli ricordi. E stavolta l’Hydra non se li sarebbe portati via.

 


	5. La genesi del Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La genesi di quest'universo.   
> Come il Master ha creato Ego.

Una figura aleggiava nell’oscurità, muoveva le dita dando vita allo spazio profondo intorno a sé. Veleggiava, i capelli castani gli sferzavano il viso abbronzato.

Lì dove indicava comparivano stelle giovani e lontane, dava vita ad ammassi stellari con il movimento delle gambe.

< Solo, mi sento così solo. Risorse infinite, ma nessuno con cui condividerle > pensava. Il viso deformato da un’espressione di tristezza, gli occhi liquidi.

< Eterna conoscenza dal mio primo risveglio, ma è così triste senza nessuno al mio fianco >.

Allungò le mani, tra le sue dita apparve un piccolo specchio, si rifletté sulla superficie gelida. L’oggetto circolare iniziò a brillare intensamente di blu e divenne una gemma dall’emanazione azzurro scuro.

Il Master strinse le dita intorno alla pietra preziosa e chiuse gli occhi.

< Ora non sono più solo, finalmente > pensò. Lasciò andare l’oggetto e lo specchio si trasformò in un uomo, dalle sue medesime fattezze.

Gli occhi castani, dai riflessi coloro oro di Stark, si rifletterono in quelli color cioccolata della sua creazione.

“Tu sei Ego ed io il tuo Master” disse il creatore.

“Sì, Master” rispose l’altro.

“A te il compito di creare tutto il resto. Non solo l’universo e i suoi abitanti, ma anche delle gemme tue sorelle” disse il Master. Indicò l’armatura d’oro che indossava, in cui iniziarono a scavarsi dei solchi grandi abbastanza da contenere gemme di forme e dimensioni diverse.

“Ai vostri ordini, Master” sussurrò Ego.

“Tu sei il mio cuore, non dimenticarlo” specificò la divinità originaria, mentre sul suo elmo si creava un’unica fessura.

“Se qualcosa non dovesse esservi gradita?” chiese Ego.

“Insieme al dono di ogni tipo di creazione, ti donerò la possibilità di distruggere. Sii saggio nell’usarle” disse il Master.

< Per iniziare basterà affiancargli sei gemme originarie > si disse.

Ego era ignudo, sulla sua fronte una gemma blu-azzurra, i suoi occhi iniziarono a brillare di luce color mare, rimanendo scuri. Allargò le braccia e fece comparire una tunica candida, decorata da rifiniture in oro sul suo corpo smagrito. Allungò la mano e accarezzò il viso dell’altro uomo.

< Sembra così triste. Devo capire qual è il suo bene e darglielo, così da lenire la sua profonda sofferenza.

Giuro che lo renderò felice a qualsiasi costo > pensò.

I due galleggiavano nel vuoto cosmico l’uno di fronte all’altro, mantenendo un ferreo contatto visivo.

“Non farmi più essere solo. Resta con me, ti prego” sussurrò il Master.

Ego gli sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

“In eterno” rispose. Alzò le braccia e fece comparire un’immensa città volteggiante: d’oro e cristallo.

< Finalmente sarò felice. Ora posso condividere tutto con qualcuno > pensò il Master.

“Benvenuto a Heaven City” disse Ego trionfalmente. Alzò il capo e allargò le braccia teatralmente. “La vostra nuova dimora”.

“La ‘nostra’ nuova dimora. Affinché creatore e creatura possano condividere la gioia di una sempre maggiore compagnia.

Crea gli uomini, dai la vita ai mondi, infondi a tutto ciò che esisterà questa immensa energia” sussurrò il Master.

< Creerò anche i Titani. In modo che non si possa disperdere un giorno più energia di quanto adesso vi sia. Per quanto immensa sia, non è infinita.

Regolerò tutto e veglierò ogni secondo sulla lietezza del Master.

Ciò che non funziona disferò e rifarò da capo, fino alla perfezione. Mi espanderò su ‘ogni cosa’ > si disse Ego.


End file.
